User blog:TheMinecraftWolfStar/Um....................
This is a Fan Fiction by TheMinecraftWolfStar. Chapter 1 It was very late at night.A thunder storm was out side.Lemmy thought he might have a paince acktack.He always felt spooked on rainy nights.Then he heard knocking at his bedroom door. Ludwig? No,Ludwig was watching TV. Roy? No Way,He was probaly bullying Larry. Wendy? Nope,She was already asleep. Morton? Probaly not,He was writing a story. Larry? No,Roy was probaly beating him up. Bowser Jr.? Nope,He and Dad were on vactaion. Flames? No,He was also sleeping. A Ghost? That was most likey,wich freaked Lemmy out. I never met a ghost before,But Roy did.It tried to kill him.Could their be a mean ghost right outside Lemmy's bedroom?Or was it a friendly ghost,like the collie in the book Ghost Dog Secerts?Thoughts were going crazy.Their's only one thing I could do.Thought Lemmy. Lemmy:HELP ME!!!!!! Chapter 2 Lemmy thought he shall a ghost open his bedroom door,but it turned out to only be Morton. Lemmy:Thank God! Morton:What Bro? Lemmy:I thought there was a ghost. Just then Ludwig walked by,only to hear Morton and Lemmy. Ludwig:Maybe Iggy had some unfinshed bussiness. That gave Lemmy the sivers.Iggy had died only a week before,and now his ghost could be haunting him. Lemmy:But Guys,Rember what Iggy said before he died. Morton:Yeah,Goodbye Lemmy,My bussiness is done. Ludwig:Wow,you sounded just like him. Morton:=D Lemmy:See?He bussiness on earth is done.I was probaly just hearing things. Morton,Ludwig:You never know... Chapter 3 The next moring,Lemmy had a hard time eating. Ludwig:Still freaked out by your dead brother. Lemmy:He isn't haunting me. Morton:Ya never know.... Flames:? Lemmy:Ok Guys,Last night I thought I heard a ghost. Wendy:Um Ludwig,Morton.How to we have proof that it's a spirit.And if it is,how do you know that it's Iggy? Morton:We just do! Ludwig:Yeah! Roy:Shut up Ludwig Von Koopa. Ludwig:... Morton:LOL!I never heard him go ... before. Chapter 4 Flames:A living room campout? Ludwig:Yeah.We might find spirits! Lemmy:...I'm scared! Morton:It's ok!We'll stay up all night. 1 hour later..... Everyone but Lemmy was alseep.Well,Roy was half asleep.Then Lemmy heard something in the hall.He looked outside.A white mist!Lemmy was freaked out.Just then the mist formmed into a koopa looking shape.Iggy!Oh god.Thought Lemmy.He was seeing a ghost!Iggy stated at him.He looked if he wanted Lemmy to follow him.So Lemmy did.Then he went into the basement.The basment?Thought Lemmy.Iggy's ghost stopped at a cardboard box.It pointed at it and then disappered.Lemmy opened the box.He saw Iggy's wand!That's what he wanted.Thought Lemmy.He grabbed it and went back to the living room. In the moring.... Flames:Really? Lemmy:Yes.But what could it mean? Wendy:I think he wants it.You should barry it next to his grave. Ludwig:When did you get into ghosts? Wendy just smiled. Larry:I am NOT going into a graveyard. Later... Lemmy looked at the ground.It was done.Goodluck in you second life.Thought Lemmy.Then,he could swear that for one second,Iggy's ghost was looking at him. Protlog It was nighttime.Lemmy heard something in the hall way.Climbing out of bed,Lemmy walked into the hall way.Standing in frount of him was Iggy's ghost.It smiled.Lemmy could almost hear the words "Thank You,Brother". He never saw the ghost again.Iggy's bussiness was done.One day,when he was older,he was walking in the desert world when he saw a spike making something.It even spoke like someone he knew.Maybe this was Iggy.Thought Lemmy.And from then on,He never forgot that Iggy-like Spike or his brother,who saved the world. The End Category:Blog posts